


The jokers mistake.

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Suicide Squad - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: The joker meets a girl who surprises him. What happens when he makes a mistake?





	1. Chapter 1

Skylar smilied as she broke into the bank. She was a loner but she had gotten a name for herself. People called her Sky because you could never see her but she was there. She was not ok in the head. She got her object she desired. She smilied as she saw the legend, the joker walking in. She pulled her hood up on her black hoodie. He watched her closely. He had stopped laughing. She held the diamonds up for him to see. She made sure he couldn't see all of his face. "Looking for these?" She said teasing him. "Yes, sugar, let me have em!" She looked at him. "Sure, for $1000000!" "They aren't worth that much. " "damn sucks for you!" She said as she slipped them into her pocket and walked past him. He laughed. "Come on let me have them." "No." she said as she walked on. "Now or I'll put a bullet in you!" She turned towards him and shot three of his men with in 20secs. "Try!" She turned and walked away. She ran from the building as batsman pulled up. She meet a buyer for the diamonds. They made the exchange. She met up with her friends and they all went out clubbing. Skylar was currently dancing with her friends. She wasn't drunk yet so she was dancing in control. She hadn't noticed the man himself approaching her. Her friends stopped dancing. "Hello." He said as he looked at her. "Hi, I'm not interested the diamonds are already gone." She said as she downed another shot. "I don't want the diamonds. I want you!" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Not like that, maybe later. You're smart and good at what you do! I want you to work for me." "Mmm, not for you. I'll work with you." She said with a smirk. Her friends were frozen in fear. "Come on then kitten." She smilied and told her friends goodbye before following him.

(Time skip...3 years.)  
Skylar was currently sitting in arkham asylum. She laid on her back as she looked at the ceiling of her cell. Well it was more of a cage, but that wasn't the point. She waited for the joker to break her out. She fell asleep. Two hours later she was awoken by machine guns. She jumped up smiling. The joker opened the cell. "Hello,baby!" She smilied. "Hi." He laughed and then pulled her In for a kiss. She smilied and kissed him back. A good friend of theirs, frost, walked up. "Sir, the bats here." Kicker grumbled and pulled away before dragging her to his car. They got in and drove away. The bar wasn't far behind. "Ready sky?" She nodded as she grabbed her machine gun and climbed on the top of the car lying down. She had wicked skill, she was a snipper in the army but that was before she 'lost' her mind. She shot at him but then blew his tires out. She continued to fire at his vechical until he was out of sight. She climbed back in. "Got rid of em?" She nodded. "Daddy, I wanna play!" "When I get us home we can." Home was a big dance house built inside an abandoned warehouse. She smilied as the pulled up. She climbed out of the car and walked up to the house she then walked upstairs and the joker wasn't far behind. He slammed her into a wall as he kissed her and ran his hand up her shirt. He then picked her up and took her to their bedroom. A month after Skylar walked into his office. "Jack?" She called. Her normal peppy voice was gone as she used his real name. "Skylar? What is it!" He growled as he didn't turn to acknowledge her. "Never mind I have my answer." She sadly walked to their room and packed her clothes before throwing her bag over her shoulder. She then headed down stairs. The joker looked up as she passsd his office. He was frustrated when he saw her bag. "Where are you going?" "Out." She said simply as she grabbed her car keys. "So why do you need your bag?" "Because I am going to leave." She said so quite she was afraid he wouldn't have heard it. "Why!?!" "Because ever since the night you had sex with me you have been avoiding me! On top of that, you got me fucking pregnant!" She was yelling now. She never had yelled at him before. "What!?!" She looked down at the floor as she balled her fist. "Yeah, thanks a lot!" She then began walking again. "No, in going to help you raise it!" "Jack, it's not like you can ignore it or me all the time like you do!"


	2. Chapter 2

Skylar walked around her hotel room. It had been a month since she had walked away from him. He was all she could think about. She had fallen asleep and let her guard down. She woke up in room tied to a chair. She groaned as she opened her eyes. "Who are you!?!" "Batmans second in command." She grumbled as she let her head fall forward. Bruce walked in. "Well hello!" She didn't answer as she looked up. "What do you want!?!" "Where is he?" "Hell, if I know!" "How could you not?" "I don't live with him, jackass!" "Watch that mouth of yours!" She rolled her eyes as she sat in the chair. "You've gained weight." "Yeah and what about it?" "You care about your body to just gain weight, are you pregnant?" "No!" She said calmly. The joker broke in and distracted them as he got her out. He put her in the car. "You are staying with me." "No, I refuse to be ignored." "I won't ignore you, I hadn't really noticed that I was ignoring you." She looked at him and could tell he was telling the truth. "Ok." She said as she rests her head on the car door. She fell asleep. Waking up, she realized she was being carried.   
(10 months later)  
Skylar held the small child that was hers. The baby was a couple of months old now. She laid the baby down. "Frost, you think you can handle her?" She teased lightly. The joker was taking her to rob a bank for the first time since the baby was born. She walked down to him. "Ready?" She nodded. They arrived at the bank. They made quick work but as they were about to leave some cops were there. Shots were fired and every cop dropped to the ground dead. He looked over to the love of his life as she began to fall to the floor. "Hey Sky you alright!?!" He held her in his arms. He looked down and she had a bullet in her chest. "Take care of Rebecca." "No we need you! I can't..." "shhh! I'll be there in your heart." She whispered as a tear fell. Batman stood out of sight he was about to get them when she had been shot. "No come on I need you, Rebecca needs you!" He cried as he talked to her. "You can do it!" She smilied and kissed him. The batman didn't have the heart to arrest him. "No!" She took her last breath and let go of the life she'd clung to. "Skylar!" He yelled. He sat there for forever. Eventually he laid her down and sat the building on fire.he watched it burn to the ground. Nothing mattered but Rebecca. He walked into their home. "Hey boss! Where's..." "gone." He whispered as he walked up to his daughters room. He looked at her. She gurgled happily at her father. She had no idea that her mother was just killed. He picked her up and held her. "We can do this little girl." He said as he cried. That was the point he broke.  
The joker broke.


End file.
